O guarda-chuva
by Lanabel
Summary: Um irmãozinho drogado, um guarda-chuva e um mergulho profundo na mente e nos sentimentos de Mycroft Holmes. Contém implícito: Holmescest e Johnlock.


**Notas**

* * *

Contém implícito: Holmescest (Mycroft x Sherlock) e Johnlock (Sherlock x John).

Esta história me pertence, é estritamente PROIBIDA a cópia total ou parcial do conteúdo nela contido, tanto aqui no AO3 quanto em qualquer outro site. Sem plágio!

A fanfic também está hopedada aqui .br/historia/703152/O_guarda-chuva/ e aqui /works/8608996

A imagem da capa é da série Sherlock da BBC e não tenho os créditos da edição pois encontrei pela internet e editei adicionando apenas o título da fanfic.

Os personagens e o universo de Sherlock Holmes pertecem às obras de autoria de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
(Assim como à BBC, que está adaptando a história.)

Esta história não possui fins lucrativos, sendo apenas uma obra de fã para si e para os demais fãs que quiserem lê-la.

O "shounen-ai/incesto" da fanfic é platônico. Eu evito OOC e não há circustâncias suficientes para trabalhar essa relação em uma oneshot.

Comentários são muito bem-vindos! Eu respondo todos.

 **Sinopse**

* * *

Certo dia, conheci um indivíduo portador de uma ilustre inteligência e perspicácia. Esta pessoa garantiu-me de que todos os humanos possuem uma vulnerabilidade — um ponto de pressão — que poderia facilmente ser manejado contra elas. Algo pelo qual elas morreriam, pretendendo proteger a qualquer preço. E que, até mesmo um sujeito como eu, lamentavelmente, não estaria poupado deste paradigma.

— Pois bem, qual seria o meu ponto de pressão? — indaguei-lhe.

O homem ajeitou os seus óculos minuciosamente e encarou-me por alguns instantes, aparentando ler as entranhas de minha mente. Por fim, disse:

— Hmm... Alguém que constantemente ocupa a sua mente, enchendo-a de preocupações. Você sente-se responsável por protegê-la, mas esta pessoa não... Oh, ela não gosta de você! Talvez — disse ele com aquele sorriso cínico maçante —, um irmãozinho drogado, infantil e irresponsável, que o enxerga, não como um aliado, mas como um arqui-inimigo. Este é o seu ponto de pressão, a sua fraqueza.

Enquanto eu recordava-me das palavras de Mr. Charles Augustus Magnussen, lá estava eu, adentrando um de meus carros, carregando junto à mim um corpo inconsciente. Segurava-o com firmeza para que não caísse abruptamente e, após dispor o meu guarda-chuva sobre um dos assentos, ajeitei-o no banco de trás do automóvel.

— Qual o endereço, Mr. Mycroft Holmes? — O motorista virou-se para trás, inquirindo-me e, neste instante, pude perceber o seu olhar interrogativo voltado ao desmorecido homem no banco de trás: pálido, gélido, sujo e exalando um odor desagradável pelo automóvel.

— 221B Baker Street — respondi.

* * *

 **O guarda-chuva  
Por Lanabel  
Capítulo Único**

 _221B Baker Street, Londres;  
Aproximadamente 04h30 de uma quarta-feira._

Eu segurava em minhas mãos — e neste instante, notei que elas encontravam-se levemente trêmulas — um pequeno pedaço de papel, incrédulo e aturdido com o que estava estampado alí, com uma caligrafia que me era tão familiar.

Transpareci somente um semblante desapontado, como de costume. Mesmo não havendo alguém ali que fosse capaz de presenciar minhas feições, era habitual, quase que necessário para alguém como eu, ocultar a maior parte de emoções ou reações que o corpo humano era capaz de proporcionar nas mais diversas circunstâncias. No entanto, o meu âmago estava inundado com uma angústia mordaz naquela ocasião.

 _11,0% cocaína_

 _3,60% morfina_

 _2,53% heroína_

Olhei para o rosto empalidecido — mais do que o habitual — e abatido de quem adormecia tranquilo na cama à minha frente. Tão tranquilo que isto amedrontava-me e eu possuía a necessidade, quase que paranoica, de verificar o seu pulso constantemente para certificar-me de que havia algum vestígio de vida naquele corpo.

Apoiei meus cotovelos em minhas pernas e juntei minhas mãos, dispondo meu rosto entre elas.

— Oh Sherlock, por que você faz isso comigo? — idaguei em um sussurro.

 _"Todas as vidas acabam, todos os corações estão partidos. Se importar não é uma vantagem, Sherlock."_

Recordei-me de minhas próprias palavras e ri interiormente do estado de hipocrisia em que eu me encontrava perante elas sempre que se tratava de meu irmão mais novo.

Meus pensamentos sobre ele sempre caminhavam em conjunto com um sentimento de frustração, pois, de quê me convém ser capaz de zelar por todo um país com maestria se para mim era intangível tomar conta da única pessoa com quem eu me importava?

O caminho até o presente momento ou a minha atual carreira profissional não foram simplesmente presentes à mim concedidos e sim, consequência de meus investimentos, talentos e habilidades muito bem treinadas. Mas com Sherlock, isto tudo era muito mais complexo. Eu seria capaz de fazer o que fosse preciso por ele e meu irmão retinha plena ciência e inúmeras provas disto. Porém, isto não era o suficiente para ganhar o seu afeto — e nada no mundo seria —, ele desprezava-me avidamente.

Fora de minha vida pessoal — que poderia ser resumida em tomar conta de meu irmãozinho problemático — sou conhecido como um homem sem um coração. Um homem que friamente toma as suas decisões com base na lógica, não importando-se se vidas estão em risco, visando sempre resultados satisfatórios. Um homem que acha qualquer tipo de sentimento uma fraqueza ingênua e detestável, digna de pena, se fosse-me possível vivenciar algo semelhante à pena.

E, ainda assim, o que estava à minha frente, um mero ser humano como tantos outros que poderiam existir, fazia-me ir contra tudo o que eu era. E, assustadoramente, eu não me importaria em desistir de tudo o que consegui ou até mesmo desta vida por aquele conjunto de ossos envoltos em matéria celular. E ele sabia disto. Meu irmão usaria este fato como uma vantagem sem pensar duas vezes. E eu, deixaria-o usar esta vantagem contra mim, sem pensar duas vezes.

Por mais que minha presença fosse notavelmente desdenhada e apesar de todas as palavras rudes que ele era capaz de incansavelmente dirigir-me, era algo fora de meu ser abandoná-lo. Sherlock sempre seria a existência mais crucial em minha vida.

Um alerta de meu aparelho celular interrompeu meus devaneios e ergui minha cabeça, recompondo-me de todo aquele sentimentalismo, retornando a ser o Mycroft Holmes que o mundo conhecia.

 _Sir,_

 _A reunião sobre recolhimento de informações da MI5 não pôde ser adiada como o senhor ordenou-me propôr-lhes. Eu deveria enviar um pedido de desculpas formal para os representantes dos países ou enviar-lhes um representante?_

 _Estarão esperando o senhor daqui há 3 horas para a próxima reunião sobre o veredito final do espião infiltrado no caso Nº 676._

 _A._

De imediato, puis me a adornar minha mente com o meu trabalho, a maneira mais útil que encontrei em todos estes anos de ser integralmente quem eu deveria ser. Era difícil concentrar-me devidamente na presença de meu irmão, sabendo que este acordaria a qualquer instante e eu era o último rosto que ele gostaria de ver.

Também não havia ingerido nada há muitas horas e aquilo estava causando-me mal-estar. Terminei, por fim, desmarcando minha próxima reunião com o veredito de que apoiava a execução do prisioneiro em questão e ordenando à Anthea que enviasse alguém para representar-me naquela reunião. Comumente eu averiguaria melhor o caso, mas não estava com cabeça para aquilo e, possivelmente, as demais pessoas responsáveis pela decisão não se importariam em ser justas com um espião infiltrado que traiu o seu próprio país por dinheiro.

Escutei alguns grunhidos abafados e percebi que meu irmão estava inquieto, remexendo-se na cama. Ele contorcia-se levemente como alguém despertando de um pesadelo porém sem chegar a fazê-lo de fato.

— Redbeard... — ele murmurou, fazendo-me ligeiramente arregalar os olhos.

— Sherlock... — sussurei após ouvir o nome do cachorro que tínhamos quando crianças. — Então isto ainda lhe aflige, como eu suspeitava.

Sherlock Holmes era, para as outras pessoas, um homem de inteligência brilhante, capaz de solucionar crimes ou situações impossíveis de se resolver aos olhos comuns. Deixando claro de que ele não se importa se suas ações trarão amparo aos demais e faz isto apenas porque desfruta fazê-lo. Um homem frio e de extrema excentricidade, arrogância, rudeza e gerador de discórdia por onde caminha devido à sua capacidade de observação e dedução que exibia abertamente pela constante necessidade de utilizá-la.

Para mim, mesmo conhecendo todas as suas faces, apenas era possível enxergá-lo como uma criança ingênua e inocente demais para este mundo, como o meu pequeno irmão a quem eu precisava proteger.

Chequei seu pulso mais uma vez, sentindo suas mãos frias e que, desta vez, também estavam transpirando, o que não poderia ser um sinal favorável. Minhas mãos encontravam-se em um estado semelhante devido ao mal-estar, então, ergui-me sobre meu irmão e, delicadamente, encostei minha testa contra a dele a fim de constatar se estava com febre. Antes que eu pudesse separá-las, senti seus braços fechando-se em torno de meu pescoço, tolhendo-me alí.

— Está frio... Jonh — murmurou ele, de olhos fechados.

Suspirei, afastando-o até que ele parou de resistir e seus braços caíram sem vida na cama.

Enquanto Sherlock murmurava sons ininteligíveis, sua inquietação amenizou-se e logo podia ser visto dormindo calmamente mais uma vez. Levantei-me da poltrona ao lado da cama e dirigi-me à cozinha daquele apartamento, descendo os degraus rangentes das escadas e passando pela sala de estar de estremo mau gosto, como todo o resto. A ausência de elegância era evidente, assim como a desordem e as camadas de poeira que assentavam o lugar que meu tão precioso irmão chamava de lar.

Recordei-me de uma ocasião em que resgatei-o de mais um de seus episódios de imprudência e propus-lhe que morasse comigo, ele riu de tal ideia estúpida. Morar com meu irmão, evidentemente, não funcionaria e diversas desavenças ocorreriam sempre que fosse possível.

No entanto, eu seria imensamente feliz em tê-lo debaixo de minhas asas todo o tempo.

Abri a geladeira, encontrando algum leite já estragado, além de potes com olhos humanos e líquidos duvidosos que, com toda a certeza, não deveriam estar sendo armazenados juntamente à comida. Meus olhos deram uma atenção especial para um prato envolto em papel plástico, uma refeição simples, comprada pronta em supermercado. Sobre ele, estava um bilhete:

 _"coma isto, Sherlock._

 _JW."_

— John Hamish Watson... — murmurei.

Eu não era a única pessoa a importar-se com aquela criança problemática. Não mais, e isso me reconfortava de certa forma, ao menos antes da situação complicar-se. Após a falsa morte de meu irmão e o casamento de John Watson com Mary Morstan, a relação dos dois não era mais como antes, quando viviam como dois pombinhos apaixonados, dedicando cada minuto de seu dia um para o outro. E isto, provavelmente, era a razão para meu irmão estar se recuperando de uma overdose neste exato momento.

Enfim enviei uma mensagem para Dr. Watson, que também estava preocupado com o sumiço do detetive. Informei-lhe sobre a overdose de Sherlock e que estávamos agora em Baker Street, aproveitando para dar comandos à Anthea de que providenciasse algumas refeições para o endereço em que eu me encontrava.

— John?! — Ouvi-se um grito espalhafatoso ecoar do quarto de meu irmão.

— Ele acordou... — Suspirei.

Retornei ao seu quarto e adentrei-o. Senti-me imensamente consolado ao ver aqueles olhos azuis abertos mais uma vez, mesmo que acompanhados de um rosto abatido e febril de um drogado. Mantive minha postura firme e indiferente, exibindo-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

Ele revirou os olhos ao me ver e em seguida começou a esfregá-los, o que parecia ser uma tentativa de amenizar sua visão turva.

— Ah, você, Mycroft... O que está fazendo na minha casa? — inquiriu ríspido.

— Eu o trouxe para cá — informei-lhe impaciente, sentando-me na beirada da cama. — Será que eu preciso te alertar de que a quantidade de drogas que você usou seria o suficiente para que estivesse morto agora? — perguntei, forçando um sorriso cínico e falhando miseravelmente em ocultar a preocupação que estava estampada por todo o meu rosto.

— Hmm... — Ele apertou os lábios e fez que sim com a cabeça, pendendo-a para o lado em seguida. — Seria uma morte bem recreativa, então.

— Sherlock, aonde você quer chegar com esta conduta irresponsável? E se você tivesse morrido? — indaguei-lhe. — Você sabe que...

— _A sua perda partiria o meu coração_ — completou ele, soltando em seguida uma risada escandalosa. — Eu recuso este seu sentimentalismo, Mycroft. Se nem eu mesmo me importo, apenas deixe-me em paz — disse rapidamente em um tom alto. — Arrume uma esposa, como John fez e deixe-me em paz... como ele fez.

A tristeza alastrou-se por seu rosto ao pronunciar essas palavras e aquilo apertou-me o peito. Ele estava visivelmente atormentado pela ausência de Dr. Watson em sua vida, agora eu tinha certeza disto.

— Sherlock... Eu me importo e eu sempre estarei aqui por você, eu...

— Ha! — cortou-me, voltando a exibir seu ar sarcástico. — Você ganhou peso novamente, Mycroft?

Eu apertei minhas têmporas, impaciente com toda aquela infantilidade. Ele sempre agia como uma criança em situações relevantes.

— Sherlock... Você acabou de ter uma overdose que poderia ter te matado... Apenas prometa-me, prometa-me pela milésima vez, de que irá prezar melhor pela sua vida e, desta vez, cumpra — pedi-lhe calmamente. — Eu sempre estive ao seu lado e sempre estarei aqui por você. Mas se você continuar desta forma, eu vou te perder assim que virar as costas.

Ele cobriu seu rosto com o lençol, evitando-me.

— Sherlock? — chamei-o, puxando delicadamente o lençol de cima de seu rosto.

— Irmão, você... engordou dois quilos? Não, foram dois e meio. — Ele sorriu mecanicamente.

Encarei repreensivamente a criança aprisionada em um corpo de adulto que estava à minha frente.

— Eu não pedi para você me trazer para casa, Mycroft — gritou, levantando-se abruptamente e andando sem rumo, cambaleante, pelo quarto. — Por que você não vai embora agora? Você já pôde constatar que estou vivo como tanto queria e, ah sim, sua presença é extraordinariamente incômoda — disse. — Onde está John?!

— John Watson não mora mais aqui, meu irmão.

— Oh... — Ele piscou seus olhos com força, tropeçando em uma poltrona e sentando-se nela, encarando fixamente um ponto qualquer no chão com uma expressão entristecida e vazia. — É verdade... O John... não mora mais comigo.

Aquela expressão magoava-me interiormente até transbordar ao meu exterior, apertando-me o peito. Eu gostaria de poder abraçar a figura triste à minha frente, acolhê-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem mais uma vez, assim como quando éramos crianças e Sherlock corria aos prantos para os meus braços quando o sofrimento era demais para suportar escondê-lo por mais tempo.

O som estridente da campainha atingiu-me como um baque, despertando-me daquele sofrimento interior. Levantei-me para atender a porta enquanto Sherlock continuava imóvel encarando o chão, distante da realidade.

Era a entrega de um de meus restaurantes favoritos de Londres. Recebi as sacolas e depositei-as em cima da mesa da cozinha, retirando duas refeições ainda quentes e dispondo-as sobre a mesa.

Sherlock surgiu cambaleante atrás de mim, usando o meu guarda-chuva como uma espécie de bengala para apoiar-se enquanto andava. Se fosse outra pessoa, eu certamente repreenderia-a por pegar meu precioso objeto, ainda mais para fins tão imprudentes.

— Sabe-se lá quando foi a última vez em que o seu estômago recebeu algum alimento — constatei. — Você tem que comer alguma coisa.

Ele ignorou-me e, sem cerimônia, passou reto em direção à geladeira em busca do prato de comida velha deixado por Dr. Watson.

— Sherlock...

— Eu não preciso da sua comida, Mycroft! — exclamou após pegar o prato e fechar a geladeira.

— Oh, Sherlock. Pare de ser tão infantil! — ordenei. — Você sumiu por três semanas, isto com certeza está estragado... Eu vou embora como você deseja, apenas coma o que eu trouxe quando eu sair.

— Você vai embora? — indagou sorridente. — Ótimo! Tchau, Mycroft.

Ouviu-se passos apressados na escada seguidos por um ruído na porta do apartamento e John surgiu neste instante.

Seus olhos fundos e preocupados indicavam privação de sono e eu podia facilmente constatar a partir de suas roupas amarrotadas que ele estava cochilando em algum sofá desconfortável. O desleixo na barba por fazer do médico garantia-me de que eu não era o único a estar preocupado durante o sumiço de Sherlock.

Meu irmão era infantil ao ponto de nos deixar neste estado sem demonstrar nenhum remorso.

— Olá, John! — Sherlock disse com um sorriso e deu um passo em direção à porta, tropeçando e sendo sustentado apenas pelo meu guarda-chuva.

— Sherlock! — ele gritou irritado em resposta e começou o seu sermão: — Como você pôde sumir assim sem dizer-nos nada e aparecer neste estado?! Você teve uma overdose, então? Como pôde ser tão irresponsável? Você precisa parar de fazer tudo o que quer assim, sem pensar nas consequências! Você não é tão inteligente, Mr. Sherlock Holmes? Então pare de agir como um grandioso idiota! Céus!

— Se eu estou bem, não sei porquê vocês só ficam brigando comigo — disse Sherlock. — Não deveria ser o contrário?

— Não me faça bater em você, Sherlock Holmes — disse John Watson. Ele estava mesmo muito zangado e eu não me surpreenderia se desferisse um soco contra o rosto do meu irmão ali mesmo. — Sua máquina! Você sabe muito bem o porquê estamos assim.

— Na próxima vez eu irei lembrar-me de lhes enviar um bilhete e... — Ele parou de falar ao perceber o olhar repreensivo do outro sobre si, com as bochechas coradas de cólera. — Tudo bem, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Me perdoe, _John_.

Dr. Watson chegou perto do meu irmão e segurou-o pelos ombros sem a menor paciência, conduzindo-o ao banheiro.

— Agora vá tomar um banho, você está fedendo... — ordenou o médico. — Oh Sherlock, nem quero imaginar em que buraco sujo você estava.

— Okay, John... — respondeu Sherlock em um tom baixo, como se não pudesse mais contestar a situação. Levantou as mãos em sinal de redenção e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, ainda meio zonzo.

Após empurrar o meu irmão para dentro do chuveiro, Dr. John Watson retornou à sala de estar e seguiu em minha direção. Apesar da irritação, era notável o alívio que trazia consigo por saber que seu companheiro estava, razoavelmente, bem.

— Eu não sei o que deveríamos fazer quanto à ele... — disse o doutor, com um ar ranzinza que lhe era comum. — Eu quero dizer, eu não imaginava que ele estava se drogando tanto assim, na última vez em que conversei com Sherlock por telefone ele parecia bem e sóbrio.

— Ele saber disfarçar bem, Dr. Watson, as drogas, os sentimentos... — informei-lhe. — Porém para mim é tudo muito óbvio, afinal, eu o conheço desde que nasceu. No entanto, se a dose não for a que ele costuma usar, ter a vantagem de conseguir disfarçar é um problema. Ele nem mesmo sabia o próprio nome quando o encontrei, estava totalmente fora de si.

— Mesmo? — perguntou ele, surpreso. — Aquele idiota! Eu deveria bater nele quando ele sair do banho. Ele poderia ter morrido... céus!

— Você é incrível, Dr. Watson — falei, sinceramente.

Ele olhou-me supreso, sem ser capaz de entender o porquê eu estava falando aquilo subitamente.

— Desculpe, eu perdi alguma coisa? Mycroft Holmes, dizendo que eu sou incrível? — indagou retoricamente com seu ar irônico, apontando o dedo indicador para si e juntando as sobrancelhas. — Posso passar muito tempo com gênios psicopatas, mas, até onde eu sei, eu ainda continuo ordinário, para o meu bem.

— De fato, você é uma pessoa ordinária. — concordei. — Mas você conseguiu a única coisa que eu realmente gostaria de conseguir e, certamente, eu nunca vá conseguir algum dia.

— E o que seria? — inquiriu ele.

— Você realmente não percebe, Doutor? — perguntei-lhe. — Você pode fazer com que Sherlock peça desculpas pelo seu comportamento indevido, ou convencê-lo a tomar banho, tão facilmente... — disse. — Eu nem mesmo consigo fazê-lo olhar para mim quando estou falando. E eu o conheço melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

— Oh... Isso. — Ele adquiriu um olhar pensativo, direcionando suas orbes para o nada e depois para o chão, movendo sua cabeça para baixo em conjunto. — Bom... Hum, ele realmente é rude com você, toda essa rivalidade entre irmãos de vocês dois... Ainda assim, você tem esta mania de superproteção quanto à ele, eu nunca entendi tudo isso, para ser sincero.

— Sim, ele sempre foi tão recentido e orgulhoso... Quanto ao que você chama de superproteção, se eu não interferisse em sua vida, ele já estaria morto em um canto qualquer de Londres — constatei e ele concordou com a cabeça. — Bem, eu precisarei me retirar agora, tenho negócios importantes a tratar e já perdi muito do meu valioso tempo aqui.

— Ah, até mais, Mycroft. — Ele tossiu desconcertado e deu-me um aceno. — Obrigado por me avisar quando o encontrou, eu estava bem preocupado e agora poderei descansar. Você deveria descansar também.

— Até mais, Dr. Watson — despedi-me.

Dirigi-me à porta enquanto enviava uma mensagem dando comandos para Anthea chamar um de meus homens que já encontrava-se nas proximidades vir buscar-me quando parei inesperadamente na metade do caminho, como se um baque me acertasse interiormente, uma falha entre minha persistente barreira, deixando as emoções efluírem por ela. Aquilo era irritante e doloroso. Virei somente o rosto para o lado em que Dr. Watson se encontrava, recebendo um olhar interrogativo em resposta para aquele ato súbito.

— Dr. Watson... John. Por favor — Ele encarou-me com os olhos arregalados. —, cuide dele — pedi, com um semblante tão miserável e desesperado, tão diferente do que eu deveria representar que pude senti-lo se assustar ao ver-me assim.

Ele apenas encarou-me como quem não sabia como responder aquilo e olhou para baixo mais uma vez, como pessoas normais fazem quando não sabem o quê dizer. Segui em direção à porta mais uma vez, sem não antes recompor o meu estado e retirei-me do pequeno e torturante apartamento de Baker Street.

Sentei-me ao lado de Anthea no banco de trás do carro e ela saudou-me respeitosamente como de costume, relembrando-me sobre os próximos compromissos de minha agenda. No momento em que eu comecei a dar os comandos para o motorista, percebi uma figura pálida e abatida, usando de modo excêntrico um lençol branco em torno de si como veste, saindo da porta marcada por "221B".

Sherlock Holmes segurava um guarda-chuva o qual eu conhecia muitíssimo bem. Só então dei-me conta de que havia esquecido algo tão importante em minha longa visita.

Desci do carro e andei em direção ao meu irmão, pois, com toda a certeza, ele não viria ao meu encontro. Admirava-me até mesmo que Sherlock tenha descido as escadas por minha causa sem que fosse para pedir-me algum favor absurdo.

— Você esqueceu isto. Deve ser a idade avançada — Ele estendeu-me o guarda-chuva —, além de ganhar peso você está esquecendo as coisas, Mycroft?

— Se eu não precisasse vigiar um irmão mais novo tão desajuizado, eu não teria esquecido-me disto, Sherlock. — retruquei serenamente, pegando o objeto e usando-o como apoio após girá-lo no ar.

— Er... Sobre isso, bom, eu não deveria ter feito isso... Então... É, isso. — Ele tentava dizer, tropeçando nas palavras mas sem dar importância à elas. — Talvez, apenas talvez, eu tentarei não morrer, se isso te trás tantos infortúnios.

— Você não tem que se desculpar apenas porque Dr. Watson exigiu, Sherlock — aconselhei-o com meu ar superior, sorrindo.

— Ahn... Então, se John perguntar, diga-lhe que eu me desculpei devidamente — respondeu ele, revirando os olhos e vagamente retribuindo o meu sorriso sem nem mesmo perceber, pois se houvesse percebido, não faria-o.

— Tudo bem. — Eu ri. — Até mais ver, irmãozinho. — Dei uma última contemplada naquele homem drogado o qual eu chamava de "irmãozinho" e dei as costas, girando meu guarda-chuva no ar algumas vezes como de praxe até chegar novamente ao carro.

Sherlock aguardou-me adentrar o automóvel e deu-me um aceno rápido com a mão, retribui o gesto e pude ver sua silhueta magra envolta pelo lençol abrir a porta em sua frente e desaparecer diante de meus olhos.

— Bem-vindo novamente, Sir — cumprimentou-me minha assistente.

— Vamos aumentar a segurança dele para o nível 9, Anthea — ordenei com a cabeça erguida, recomposto exteriormente. — Sherlock foi muito imponderado, mais do que o de costume.

— Anotado, Sir — disse ela equanto agilmente digitava minha ordem em seu smartphone.

Seguimos em direção aos meus extensos compromissos e obrigações com o governo — com a Inglaterra — como de rotina. Já que a única coisa que me era mais preciosa parecia estar assegurada por ora, eu poderia concentrar-me em salvar todo o resto do país.

Sorri ao recordar que, mesmo apesar de seu orgulho elevado, meu irmão voltou para devolver-me o guarda-chuva e eu havia ganhado um sorriso — o que era mais do que, em anos, eu já havia recebido dele com sinceridade. Talvez isto ocorrera por conta das drogas ou talvez por causa de Dr. John Watson que esforçáva-se, em certas situações, em tentar corrigir a forma com que Sherlock Holmes lidava com as demais pessoas.

Mas, talvez, apenas talvez, eu devesse esquecer meu guarda-chuva mais vezes no apartamento 221B da rua Baker Street.

 **Fim**

* * *

 _Desculpe dizer, mas não tenho escolha_  
 _Tentei tantas vezes seguir você_  
 _Mas cada vez que eu te encontro, eu me perco mais_  
 _Te ver como eu sempre te vejo vai me cegar_

 _Quem você vai chamar?_  
 _Quem você vai ouvir?_  
 _Quem vai te procurar agora?_  
 _É tudo que eu queria ser, você não sabe o quanto já tentei_

 _Não pense que vai apagar da memória_  
 _As coisas que os outros não vão saber_  
 _Eu sei muito mais do que eles sobre você_

 _Quem vai te esperar?_  
 _Quem vai te ver partir?_  
 _Quem vai te ver chegar agora?_  
 _É tudo que eu queria ser_  
 _Quem vai te esperar?_  
 _E quem vai te levar pra casa?_  
 _Quem você vai chamar?_  
 _Quem você vai ouvir?_  
 _Quem vai te procurar agora?_  
 _É tudo que eu queria ser_  
 _É tudo que eu queria ser_

 _Esteban - Canal 12_


End file.
